


Loyalty

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: My friends keep making me do these oml, Other, Smut, please baptize yourselves after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: Lord Commander carries out a 'punishment' to a soldier.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> *Gives Bible*  
> You're gonna need it.

"F-Forgive me, Lord Commander.."

A soldier bowed down to Lord Commander, shaking.

"We had E-351 in our grasp, but it seems he'd gotten away."

Lord Commander angrily balled his right hand into a fist, and sneered.

Suddenly, his face lit up into a villainous grin.

He raised his hand up, and dragged the soldier right in front of him.

" ** _Suck it_**."

The soldier's eyes widened.

" **W-What**?!" He shouted.

Lord Commander grabbed him by the collar, and shoved his penis into his mouth.

The soldier moaned, and Lord Commander cackled a bit.

"You vowed your allegiance to me, correct?" Lord Commander said.

"Clearly, you do as  _I_  command."

The soldier looked at him with pleading eyes, only making Lord Commander push it in even further.

Lord Commander twitched a bit, and moaned.  
A shot of semen had been ejected into the soldier's mouth. Lord Commander took his penis out of the soldier's mouth, and laughed.

" **Good boy**."


End file.
